Déclaration Fiévreuse
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Takao avait la mauvaise habitude d'appeler Midorima plusieurs fois de suite. Alors le jour où Midorima fut absent, la mauvaise habitude de Kazunari lui a amené à se rendre en personne chez l'as de Shuutoku. Et au lieu de lui casser la figure, il s'est retrouvé à jouer les infirmières à domicile.


**Déclaration Fiévreuse  
**

Pairing : **Takao et Midorima. Parce qu'ils sont canons, parce qu'ils sont trop chou et que même Tadatoshi Fujimaki a décidé d'en faire un couple (ben ouais, quand vous voyez que ces deux-là prennent leurs bains ensemble, que Takao sait que Midorima est un tsundere et il sait même où habite son Shin-chan, on se pose des questions XD)**

Rating : **T **

Disclaimer :** J'ai tout essayé, et pourtant, rien n'y fait ! J'ai tenté de sauter plus haut que Kagami-kun (avec un trampoline...), j'ai essayer de me rendre encore plus discrète que Kuroko (en ne sortant jamais de chez moi)... ToT et pourtant... Tadatoshi Fujimaki ne veut toujours pas me prêter ses bishonen ! Tristesse... hein ? X') Sinon, à part ça, je vous souhaite (enfin, j'espère hein XD) une...  
**

_Bonne Lecture :D !_

* * *

_« Veuillez laissez un message après le bi… »_

"Hé… Il ne répond toujours pas…" soupira Takao en raccrochant.

Après un rapide coup d'œil posé pour la énième fois sur le bureau vide devant lui, Kazunari Takao se résigna finalement. Oui, ça lui semblait proche de l'impossible, proche des 0% et ça sentait l'improbable, mais Midorima était malade. Ca restait certes, une hypothèse comme les autres, mais qui était sûrement plus vraie qu'aucune autre. Et pourtant, Midorima avait l'air bien en forme hier : toujours son air arrogant, sa langue qui sortait les quatre vérités et son obsession pour l'horoscope. Et si Takao croyait en son hypothèse, cela voudrait dire que le tireur était tombé malade du jour au lendemain.

… Mouais. Ca pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, nah ? Même au meilleur d'entre eux…

"Oh, Takao. Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Midorima ?" fit un de ses coéquipiers en s'approchant de lui.

"Il ne répond pas à son portable." répondit l'autre d'un air las avant de pencher sa tête en arrière, signe qu'il s'ennuyait vraisemblablement. Puis, il prit son téléphone et posa son regard sur l'écran. Il en vînt rapidement à conclure ça : "En faîtes, je crois qu'il m'ignore."

Un sourire crispé vînt étirer les lèvres de Kazunari tandis qu'une veine pulsait difficilement contre son front. Ok, Midorima pouvait profiter de sa patience. Takao n'était pas du genre fonce tête baissé, cependant, il pouvait appeler quelqu'un un bon nombre de fois, surtout quand il s'agissait de Midorima (son record : 59 appels. Et dire que Shintaro était juste aux toilettes…). Donc, comme Takao comprenait à peu près que ses appels pouvaient être agaçants (et ennuyants, comme l'avait dit Shin-chan), il pouvait l'ignorer. Mais, punaise alors, pas quand il se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui !

A moins que Midorima ne séchait les cours (la probabilité étant de 0,0000000001%). Et dans ce cas-là… Dans ce cas-là…

"Et même ! T'as pas l'droit de m'ignorer comme ça, imbécile !"

"T… Takao ?!"

"Je. Vais. Le. Tuer !" vociféra son coéquipier en se levant de sa chaise en même temps qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" bégaya l'autre, soudain écrasé par la pression d'une aura meurtrière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Oh, rien de plus qu'une petite crise de nerf. A part que Midorima allait payer - et très cher ! Il allait le faire souffrir, le torturer, et plus encore… Qui sait…

"Euh… Takao ?" fit le jeune homme en voyant le jeune homme quitter la salle.

"Dis au coach que je vais voir Shin-chan. A demain !"

Après avoir prononcé d'une certaine façon l'arrêt de mort d'un certain type aux cheveux verts (eh eh, une chance qu'il savait où habitait ce dernier (non, il n'était pas un stalker, loin de là) ! il allait pouvoir le voir pour le torturer !), il sortit de l'établissement Shuutoku. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Takao avant qu'il ne craque ses phalanges, prêt à aller rendre une petite visite à Shintaro.

Il allait lui refaire le portrait.

* * *

Et pourtant. Pourtant. Ses envies de meurtres disparurent en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Tout d'abord, il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée (et à son grand étonnement, cette dernière n'était même pas fermé à clé !). La maison des Midorima était tellement silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une petite mouche voler. Malgré tout, il s'avança vers la chambre de Shintaro et ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu proche de l'impossible, proche des 0% et sentant l'improbable.

Midorima était malade.

Allongé sous une couverture, les yeux fermés (et les lunettes posées sur le chevet, remarqua Takao), les sourcils froncés lui disant qu'il était souffrant, Shintaro paraissait dormir lourdement tandis que les pas de Kazunari se rapprochèrent du lit. Ce dernier, poussé par une pointe de curiosité, posa une main sur le front de son partenaire de jeu et il aurait crié un « HIIIIIIIE » strident si Midorima ne dormait pas. Il était brûlant ! C'est alors avec l'esprit un peu en panique que Takao se décida tout de même à poser une serviette froide sur le front chaud de son ami. Et vite. Parce que voir Shintaro souffrir une seconde de plus, ça allait le faire deux fois plus paniquer.

Après avoir mouillé une serviette et l'avoir apposée sur le front brûlant, Kazunari souffla de soulagement. Bien sur, les traitements n'étaient pas encore finis. Mais le visage de Midorima avaient maintenant les traits détendus et il avait l'air cent fois mieux que tout à l'heure, c'était déjà ça.

"Aah, t'as de la chance que j'existe…" souffla Takao en se levant. "Attends-moi ici que j'aille t'acheter des…"

Stoppé net dans sa phrase, le brun ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'emprise forte sur son poignet malgré l'état faible de son propriétaire. Il écarquilla des yeux et faillit rester sans voix, la bouche à peine ouverte.

"…médicaments…" termina-t-il dans une confusion sans pareille.

C'était étrange. Trop. Midorima semblait dormir. Ses paupières étaient fermées, sa respiration lente et profonde. Et pourtant, la poigne sur son bras semblait lui dire le contraire. Comme si c'était pour dire qu'il voulait de sa présence, ou surtout, qu'il en avait besoin. Midorima le retenait pour ne pas qu'il parte. Et si c'était ça ? L'ancien membre de la Génération des Miracles voulait-il vraiment de sa présence auprès de lui ? Ou alors…

"Ta… Ka… O…" fit soudain la voix affaiblie du tireur.

Le susnommé sursauta avant de reprendre contenance. Non, c'était… Midorima… Comment avait-il su… Comment avait-il su qu'il était là ? Non, plus encore : comment savait-il que c'était lui ?

Pris d'un doute, Takao s'approcha du visage et secoua sa main de gauche à droite, vérifiant bien que l'homme aux cheveux étrangement verts étaient endormi. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence (et ce, malgré lui), parce que… Midorima dormait réellement. Pas de fake, rien. L'as de Shuutoku n'avait pas cillé une seule fois. Dans ce cas, parlait-il dans son sommeil ? Il rêvait de lui ? Oui mais… Hé, ça n'expliquait toujours pas la poignée sur son bras !

'_Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' _se demanda mentalement le brun en cherchant des preuves que Shintaro ne dormait pas.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, il se résigna. Oui, Midorima dormait. C'était pas magique. C'était pas non plus extraordinaire. Mais la main de Shin-chan qui agrippait son bras… c'était juste troublant. Il était confus et c'était de la faute à son partenaire ! D'accord, il approuvait ressentir des sentiments un peu plus différent à l'égard de Shintaro, mais… c'est… bref, un capharnaüm bordélique dans ce qu'il éprouvait était en train de se former, alors Takao essaya de ne plus y penser et il s'assit au sol, posant sa tête contre le bord du lit. Il avait tellement réfléchi qu'il en était fatigué...

Lentement et presque inconscient, ses yeux gris acier dévièrent lentement sur la silhouette athlétique du tireur que cachait la couverture avant qu'il n'arrive au visage de Midorima. Poussé par une pointe de curiosité, il leva sa main et effleura sa joue, puis, d'un geste plus franc, il se décida à le toucher. Sa seule réaction fut de sourire tandis qu'il constatait une chose.

Son Shin-chan avait une peau douce. Comme celle d'un bébé.

Finalement, il arrêta ses gestes et émit un petit rire. C'était amusant de faire une « autopsie » sur Midorima. Finalement, malgré son caractère froid et distant, il lui semblait que Shintaro avait quelque chose d'enfantin, et sa peau ne prouvait pas vraiment le contraire. Peut-être que ça allait devenir une obsession de toucher la peau douce du tsundere.

"Shin-chan…"

Soudain, et un peu de façon brusque, ses paupières s'alourdirent.

"…Est vraiment trop…"

Puis, ce fut au tour de sa voix de s'affaiblir, sa respiration devenant plus lente au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais dans son monde, c'est comme si l'heure et les minutes avec leurs secondes ne tournaient plus. Tout s'était arrêté.

"…Mignon…" termina-t-il dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux.

Alors, doucement, il bougea sa main, attrapant celle de Shintaro et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, une douce chaleur se mélangeant à la sienne. Elle aussi, elle était douce. Aucune égratignure n'y était présente malgré le nombre de fois que Midorima avait lancé un ballon de basket. Elle était intacte. Profitant de la sensation douce, il sombra dans un sommeil profond tandis que sa main se resserrait presque inconsciemment sur l'autre…

* * *

Tout d'abord, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sa vision était floue, et petit à petit, il vit plus clairement les détails. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre… Alors où est-ce qu'il était ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir voulu tuer Midorima, et…

AH ! Il était chez Shin-chan ! Trop brusquement, il releva la tête en se posant une question devenue essentielle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?

Inquiet, il tourna la tête vers son patient pour constater qu'il était toujours là, endormi. Takao soupira de soulagement avant de reposer sa tête sur le bord du lit. Apparemment, il s'était endormi… Et il était censé surveiller un malade ! Quel piètre médecin il faisait ! Et il était…

"Vraiment nul ! Comment j'ai pu m'endormir ? Raaah ! Idiot idiot idiot !" s'auto-disputa Takao en frappant sa tête contre le lit.

Il avait maintenant totalement omis la présence de Shintaro. Ce qui fut une grosse erreur, parce que les paupières auparavant fermées laissèrent place à deux yeux verts émeraude, s'ouvrant lentement certes mais sûrement sous le regard effaré de Takao.

Il l'avait réveillé.

'_Eh_ _merde_ !' jura mentalement Kazunari en déglutissant.

"Ta… Kao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… là ?"

Restant sans voix pour la deuxième fois de la journée (la première fois étant quand il vu Midorima cloué au lit avec un front brûlant...), le susnommé ouvrit à peine la bouche. Une excuse, il devait trouver une excuse et vite ! Il sentait bien le courroux de Midorima venir, s'approchant à grand pas. La suite, il la connaissait par cœur : ça serait une phrase du genre « arrête de me harceler Takao ! Bon sang, non seulement tu m'as appelé 59 fois mais en plus, tu viens chez moi sans permission ! Et mieux encore, tu t'endors ! Ben voyons, ose le faire encore une fois et tu te reçois un ballon de basket dans la tronche ! ». Bref, un truc dans le genre.

"Takao ?"

Alors… Lui dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ? Non, ça ne collait pas. Hem... qu'il l'avait vu fiévreux et souffrant ? Oui, mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il s'était endormi. Aah, pourquoi Dieu lui en voulait autant ? Promis, il n'appellerait plus autant de fois sur le téléphone de Midorima ! Il n'empêche que si Shin-chan lui aurait répondu (et qu'il arrêtait de lui raccrocher au nez aussi, ça serait super), il ne serait pas dans la mouise, donc, tout était de la faute à Shintaro. Ok, en cours de route, il avait eu des envies de meurtres envers Mido-chan, mais cela ne changeait en rien la situa…

"Takao. Ta main." Coupa la voix du "Mido-chan" des pensées du brun.

'_Ta main'…_

"Ah oui, c'est…"

Kazunari se stoppa net en voyant sa main. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec ceux du tireur (d'ailleurs, ils étaient très fins ! nota Takao dans un coin de sa tête). Soudain, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge avant qu'il ne retire précipitamment sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans… une position pareille ? Et pourquoi sa main était… dans la SIENNE ? Dire qu'il cherchait une excuse… Une excuse… Qui ne marchait plus, d'ailleurs, soi-dit en passant.

"Désolé, j'ai du m'endormir et euh…. Erm…" balbutia le jeune brun en évitant le visage de Shintaro au maximum. Parce que voir son expression, ç'aurait été trop gênant… "Enfin, je crois que je vais y aller, je dois encore rattraper les cours. Bon, à demain !"

Takao se leva et il prit la direction de la porte (se félicitant ironiquement de s'être mis dans la merde tout seul au passage). Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Shin-chan ne saurait rien de ses sentiments, et lui n'aurait qu'à les enterrés au plus profond de lui-même et ne plus rien dire dessus. C'est ce qu'il va faire, bonne idée. Seulement…

"Je sais."

C'est ce que Midorima l'empêche de faire.

"Hein ?" fit la voix du brun incrédule.

Le 'je sais', Takao ne l'a pas comprit du premier coup. Mais qu'importe, Midorima irait le lui faire comprendre par n'importe quels moyens, quelque soit le nombre de fois qu'il le lui répéterait. Et tandis que le brun se tournait vers lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui répéta son 'je sais'. Sauf que cette fois, il put ancrer son regard dans les yeux gris aciers, comme s'il aurait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre.

"Je sais tout, Takao, alors arrête de chercher des excuses."

"… Tu mens." répliqua l'autre en serrant les poings.

"Qui te le dit ? Je ne mens pas. Je sais."

"Arrête ce jeu, Shin-chan. Ce n'est pas marrant." sa voix était mal assurée mais Takao était plein d'angoisse.

"Ca n'a jamais été un jeu pour moi." déclara l'homme à la chevelure verte en scrutant le brun du regard.

"Shin-chan…"

"Je te l'ai dit : je sais tout."

Soudain, une furieuse envie lui électrisa le poing de Kazunari, celle de foutre un pain dans la gueule de quelqu'un, et il quitta son emplacement pour se diriger vers le lit. Puis, sans délicatesse aucune, il prit Shintaro par le col et, les sourcils froncés, il criait presque.

"Prouve-le. Prouve-moi que tu sais."

Jamais il n'avait été en colère comme ça contre Midorima. Ca lui donnait l'impression que l'autre se fichait de sa tête et ricanait intérieurement en voyant les expressions perturbées qu'il avait sur le visage. Il se payait carrément de lui, nom d'un chien !

"Elles brûlent sur ma peau."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" s'impatienta le brun en serrant le col du tee-shirt.

"Tes caresses."

'_Tes caresses…'_

Le mot que le tireur venait de prononcer fit disparaître tous signes de colère que le brun éprouvait auparavant et il lâcha le tee-shirt du jeune homme avant de baisser la tête. Troublé. Confus. Et il rougit fortement, peut-être un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Midorima sur lui. S'il y avait réellement eu un sommeil de plomb qui était tombé sur l'ancien membre de Teiko, alors comment…

Ouais, il lui restait encore une question à poser mais…

"Alors… Comment est-ce que tu m'as reconnu ? Si j'admets le fait que tu étais endormis, je ne vois pas comment tu as fait pour me reconnaître."

Shintaro sembla le tester du regard un moment, l'air de dire je-te-le-dis-ou-pas, puis il s'approcha du brun. Ce dernier déglutit en sentant le souffle chaud du si près et il frissonna inconsciemment. Cet air sérieux qu'avait pris Midorima le faisait juste chavirer à un point. Il ne savait pas combien…

"Parce que j'ai cru en toi, Takao." murmura l'as de Shuutoku en relevant le visage de l'autre par le menton. Takao fut forcé de le regarder dans les yeux, et ne pouvant de toute façon regarder nulle part ailleurs. "J'ai su que tu m'appellerais plusieurs fois sur mon portable. J'ai cru que si je ne te répondais pas, tu viendrais de toi-même."

"Que…"

Un index sur ses lèvres l'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase. La main gauche habituellement bandée de Midorima ne l'était pas et comme il l'avait ressenti auparavant, la douceur du jeune homme aux cheveux verts le submergea complètement.

"J'étais endormi. Je pourrais te le jurer, Takao. Quand je t'ai senti partir, j'ai pris la première chose qui me venait sous la main. J'ai senti ton poignet bouger légèrement. Et là, j'ai cru que tu resterais." enchaîna Midorima en admirant les joues presque cramoisies de son partenaire. "Et je n'ai pas eu tort de croire en toi. Tu as réussi à me rassurer en me caressant le visage. J'ai senti. Et je te l'ai dit, ça brûle. Mais ça brûle agréablement, ça m'a fait un bien fou comme tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer."

"Je..."

"Tu as pris ma main, pas vrai ?"

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Takao ne savait plus quoi dire. Midorima savait - à peu près - tout (non, il ne l'avait pas entendu dire les mots les plus gênants de la Terre ! Le 'Shin-chan est vraiment trop mignon', à oublier définitivement !).

"Alors ?" continua Midorima commençant à étirer un micro-sourire charmeur. "Suis-je un menteur ?"

"..."

"Taka..."

Les lèvres rosées s'écrasèrent maladroitement dans un des coins de sa bouche, le coupant alors qu'il prononçait encore une fois le nom de son camarade. Kazunari (même lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il faisait un 'kissu' !) était en train de l'embrasser. Cependant, ce n'était pas mauvais. Au contraire, la façon dont Takao avait procédé était tellement adorable que le baiser (enfin, si on pouvait considérer ça comme un baiser...) en était plus qu'agréable. Mais sous le coup de la surprise, Midorima avait écarquillé les yeux. Puis, lorsque la bouche se sépara de ses lèvres, c'est là que Shintaro n'avait pas hésité.

Ayant beaucoup trop apprécié la saveur de la bouche de son partenaire, l'as de Shuutoku avait happé avec impatience l'antre buccale de Takao, repartant pour un deuxième baiser largement au dessus de ses espérances : ce n'était pas bon, c'était magnifique. Entre la langue chaude et humide du brun, sa lèvre inférieure qu'il avait léché, le mince filet de salive qui commençait à s'échapper de leur échange, coulant avec lenteur sur le menton de Takao mais surtout, le gémissement de plaisir que Midorima avait étouffé par un énième mouvement de langue, l'ancien membre des Miracles avait été littéralement achevé. Puis, à grand regret, Takao s'était séparé de lui par le manque d'air. Cependant, un désir fiévreux s'était emparé de Midorima et, se mettant au dessus du brun, il commença à déboutonner sa veste.

"Hey, vas-y doucement." plaisanta Takao en émettant un léger rire avant de sentir le front (qu'il remarqua à température normale d'ailleurs - ben ouais, n'était-il pas venu pour jouer les infirmières à domicile ?) de Shintaro se poser contre le sien.

"Petit capricieux."

"Pervers."

"Crétin."

"Idiot."

"Tu l'es aussi."

"Raah, chut."

Kazunari passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son maintenant amant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il avait envie de Midorima comme lui avait envie de Takao. C'était une sensation inconnue et très étrange. Ils avaient envie de le faire avec l'autre, le désir était oppressant, bien trop même pour eux lorsque Midorima passa une main sous la chemise blanche de son amant, caressant le ventre avec ses fins doigts, s'amusant à pincer à certains moment la peau entre ses doigts.

"C'est doux..." constata-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans l'épaule de son petit-ami.

"H... Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"Ta peau... Elle est douce..."

Mais Takao n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit soudainement le corps de Midorima devenir lourd et sa respiration semblait plus calme et plus lente.

... Un temps de réflexion plus tard, le brun sentait ses envies de meurtres lui revenir. Ils étaient bien parti, pourtant, mais ils avaient oublié un détail... où plutôt, Takao l'avait oublié. Midorima avait de la fièvre. Donc, l'as de Shuutoku s'était endormi. Déçu mais heureux, Takao étira un sourire avant de caresser les cheveux verts, passant ses doigts entre les mèches verdâtres. Tout compte fait, ils étaient bien là. Tous les deux, seuls, et heureux.

Et, alors qu'il allait s'endormir encore une fois (bon sang, il était vraiment crevé aujourd'hui), il se rappela d'une chose qui le ramena derechef sur terre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire crispé et son sourcil tiqua. Le coach allait le tuer. Sur et certain. Parce qu'on ne "ratait pas les entraînements du club de basket sans avoir une bonne raison, sinon la punition serait très dure". Oh... Tout ça, c'était la faute de Midorima ! Il n'avait qu'à lui répondre au téléphone aussi (encore cette excuse !) ! Enfin... Tant pis. Et puis, Shin-chan était avec lui maintenant. Autant profiter de l'instant présent.

Mais impossible, puisque la punition du coach le tourmenta tout le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Midorima s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit.

Pas de chaleur. Pas de câlin. Pas de bisou. En gros, pas de Takao Kazunari. Pour se venger, il lui ferait la gueule, tiens. Ca lui apprendra à s'en aller sans lui (le traître, huhuhu ~). Comme à son habitude, il alluma la radio de son réveil tout en s'étirant, mettant ses lunettes et revêtant son uniforme de lycéen.

_"...les Cancers vont sûrement faire une révélation incroyable ! Ils seront très chanceux et quelque soit leur révélation, tout le monde l'approuvera, n'attendez donc pas. Mettez tout votre coeur dans ce que vous faîtes et vous serez bien récompensé ! Passons maintenant à l'objet chanceux du jour, qui est..."_

La présentatrice de l'Oha-Asa prononça quelques derniers mots tandis que Midorima se contenta de faire un sourire en coin. Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait vraiment une bonne journée... et que tout se passerait selon ses propres plans.

* * *

"Shin-chaaan ~"

Bien sur, le propriétaire de cette voix n'était autre que l'homme qui l'avait appelé 59 fois auparavant qui n'était autre que celui qui était venu jouer son infirmière à domicile qui n'était autre que Takao Kazunari. D'ailleurs, pris d'un doute, il consulta son portable et vit...

"26... appels ?"

"Au fait, désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce matin, j'ai du... hey, mais tu boudes ?" demanda Takao en pointant du doigt la mine boudeuse de Midorima.

"Oui, je boude."

"H...Huh ? Mais..."

"Allons-y." fit Midorima en avançant vers le bahut.

Takao grommela tandis que son partenaire de jeu avançait, rejoignant très vite le lycée Shuutoku. Puis, des heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase du club de basket et après s'être changé, Kazunari s'était fait passé un savon par le coach ("j'en étais sur !" qu'avait dit Takao). Le duo de Shuutoku commença ses matchs d'entraînements habituels après un coup de sifflet fort et strident.

"Midorima !" cria le coéquipier d'hier matin (dont Kazunari ne se souvenait pus du nom - mémoire de poisson rouge hein...) en lançant le ballon vers l'ancien membre de la Génération des Miracles.

Attrapant le ballon avec ses deux mains, Midorima fit une action où l'équipe s'écria dans un "HEEEEEEEEEH" incompris. Il ne lança pas le ballon. Plus surprenant de sa part, l'as de Shuutoku se dirigea vers un certain brun aux yeux gris aciers (dont un de ses souvenirs était qu'il avait du jouer les médecins hier) et alors qu'il l'attrapait par le col de son maillot, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Takao trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, il laissa Midorima se séparer de sa bouche et ce dernier lui lança un sourire à tomber par terre suivit d'une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

"L'horoscope d'Oha-Asa a dit que l'objet chanceux du jour était un baiser."

Shintaro leva la balle orangée au dessus de sa tête. Il se concentra, prenant la position d'un tir, avant de tendre les bras. Puis, il lança.

Et le ballon rentra dans le panier.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS :) J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment (j'avoue que ce... truc est quand même un ramassis de conneries fantasmé en cours XD) ! Je voyais bien Takao dans le rôle d'un stalker XD et Midorima la victime, hihi (en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on disait que monsieur Midorima était un tsundere hahaha) \o/ !**

**Bon, terminé le blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit si vous faite dodo et tout la tralala ~**

**Bye bye et à une prochaaineuuuhhh ! \(^o^)/**


End file.
